This isn't what I was expecting at all
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Jughead's anxiety rose even higher than before. He realizes that everything that he had agreeded to do to help Betty out didn't lead to this one moment. This one moment that would forever change his feelings towards Betty Cooper for all time.


A light coated his cheeks rising a little higher at time as he stared at the double size bed in the center of the room. His right hand rose to lightly scratch the back of his neck. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Her eyes turned to look at the side of his face. "No need to." She rolled her eyes at the sight of the pink rising even higher than before. "There's enough room for us."

His eyes quickly turned to meet hers. "This wasn't part of the deal Betts." He swallowed around the lump that was added to his all ready somewhat bigger than normal size adams apple. He sighed deeply. "I don't mind taking the floor."

"You aren't sleeping on the floor Juggie." Betty shook her head. "You aren't going to sleep in the bath tub either." She looked around and didn't even see a table or chairs. "You aren't going to sleep out in the hallway or on the so called balcony."

"Then I'll remain awake." Jughead nodded his head. "Sides this isn't the best of places for us to be in. I'll make sure you can get a good nights sleep." He promised his best friend.

"Like I'm going to be able to get even twenty minutes of sleep knowing that you are awake …" She stepped closer to the slightly taller teen. She took his right hand in both of hers. "It's going to be all right Juggie; I promise you." She looked steadily into his shaky eyes.

"No really I don't mind not sleeping until we are away from this place." Jughead swallowed. He tried to keep the yawn from escaping; but he knew that Betty could tell. He sighed. "Don't make me do this Betty. You have already asked _so much_ from me … don't ask this of me." He pleaded.

"I'm not going to have you lose anymore sleep then you all ready have Jughead Jones." Firmness laced her tone. "You know me Jug. You know that I won't hurt you." Her voice softened. "I promise you that you are going to be quite safe in that bed with me." She sighed as she felt his body stiffen even more. "If I were Jellybean would you be behaving like this?" 

"Jellybean is my sister." Jughead spoke as he licked his dry and crackled lips.

"Aren't I as close to you as a sister?" Betty's head tilted to the right.

"We are in a fake relationship for your mom so you can be with Veronica." Jughead shook his head. "I'm sorry Betty … I still think and feel for you as my sister … but with this out there where my brain can processes it … it changes things between you and I." He stepped back managing to free his hand from hers. "I don't know if I can get that comfortable feeling back with you."

"Oh Juggie." Betty whispered as tears sparkled in her eyes as she watched her best friend lose himself with the situation that she had begged him to be in with her. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't feeling. I was being selfish."

Jughead's eyes opened wide. "No you aren't Betty. Never you." He breathed in deeply. "I would do _anything_ for you. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Veronica is your soulmate. You shouldn't have to be denied your soulmate right now all because your mother still controls your life." He felt his anxiety lower as he spoke the truth. "You are right I can share a bed with you." He smiled softly. "I think it all hit me so hard is because this is all we can afford for the night."

"Okay." Betty nodded as she watched her best friend center himself. "I'll use the bathroom first okay." She knew that Jughead needed some time alone to calm himself down. "Unless you need the space?" She worried her lip.

Jughead shook his head. "Actually I think it helps if I'm alone in here." He eyed the bed before looking back into her concerned blue green eyes. "My system needs to accept that there is a double bed; and I'll be sharing it with you." He walked over and took her hand in his. "It's going to be okay Bets. I promise you." He smiled quirky.

Betty silently looked into his soul. She squeezed his hand before pulling away. She turned and headed for the bathroom. With one last look at the lone lost brunnette boy with the crown beanie ontop of her head; she went into the bathroom closing the door softly behind her.

 **The Bingo Challenge**

 **The Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Fourm**

 **Bingo Number [84] (Trope) Fake/Pretend Relationship**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt [308] (Trope) Sharing a bed**


End file.
